


Highlight Reel

by GuineapigQueen



Category: South Park
Genre: Birthday Fluff, M/M, Mpreg, sorry I have enablers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-27
Updated: 2019-01-27
Packaged: 2019-10-17 10:31:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,588
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17558720
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GuineapigQueen/pseuds/GuineapigQueen
Summary: Yeah, he thought, I'd do it again.





	Highlight Reel

**Author's Note:**

> So uh, yeah more mpreg, move on along if you don't like it. All good. This was the only idea I could make stick for Craig's birthday. But I'll try and write another one for anyone who can't do mpreg.   
> A new chapter of Sanctioned will be out next week, mid week as per usual.

Craig is used to waking up early. At least, for the last year he has been used to waking up early. He’s been used to little sleep, late nights and early rising. Really, as far as things go Craig thinks that he and Tweek have nailed their first year of parenting even if they only got their son to sleep through the night a few months ago. Still, it’s better than not at all and he thinks he and Tweek make a good team. 

 

But waking up at three am to be sick? That’s too early, especially when he knows his son is still asleep in bed. He’ll be awake in a few hours and he’ll want attention, love, care. It is his birthday after all - their birthday.

 

A year ago today Craig was having the most intense birthday of his entire life. The baby was due to arrive  _ before  _ his birthday but you can’t really tell the kid that. The kid comes when it wants, and it wanted to come late. And now they share their birthday. 

 

Having a baby is weird, because it’s awful and Craig would never consider any of that fun or what he wanted to be doing on his birthday. But when the baby, his son, was placed into his arms it suddenly became the best day ever. All the horrible pain was just suddenly such a non issue and he was the happiest person in the world. So powerful is the feeling that Craig would probably do it again, even knowing how painful and long and horrible the process was going to be. Biology wins again, the urge to procreate outweighs the fear of the pain.

 

Craig has been fighting being ill for a few days now, hoping it would go away, or at least wait until after Jasper’s first birthday before rearing its ugly head. But the human body waits for no man, he’s grateful that Tweek got up with him and stroked his hair whilst he was sick. 

 

He couldn’t get up in the morning, he heard Jaspers cries on the baby monitor around 6am - as he usually does but he can’t quite rouse himself. Tweek, clearly taking pity gets up to get Jasper by himself. Craig falls back to sleep, hoping Tweek doesn’t do too many birthday things without him.

 

He gets up to be sick again around 7:30, but he falls back into bed again almost straight afterwards. Almost like he’s in a trance. He vaguely thinks about how he doesn’t want to be ill on not just Jaspers first birthday, but also his own twenty-fifth. Those are both milestones, Tweek kept saying they were important. And who doesn’t want their kids first birthday to be perfect? Tweek has been planning this party for months (Craig has been helping too, but Tweek cares about this kind of stuff more than he does. He spent more time trying to pick out gifts that he thought were meaningful.)

 

A part of Craig had been kind of annoyed that he now had to share his birthday. But he’s pretty sure the dad part of his brain is much stronger and he sort of just slipped into making this day all about Jasper. They were gonna have a party during the day, then Tricia would take Jasper overnight so they could have dinner and do something more adult for Craig. 

 

He doesn’t wake until Tweek wakes him, around 9am with Jasper in his arms. 

 

“People are coming soon” he says “do you wanna call it off?”

 

“No!” Craig cries “No way, I’ll be fine.”

 

He was pretty sure he would be too, he didn’t feel good but it wasn’t the kind of all encompassing feeling that a really bad cold has. Or some kind of stomach virus, it’s milder, he can fight through it. 

 

“Okay,” Tweek replies, unsure.

 

“It’s important” Craig says, reaching forward to poke Jaspers belly “he won’t get another first birthday” he says as Jasper giggles in Tweek’s arms.

 

Tweek nods, “okay, but uh, maybe get dressed then. People are  _ -nghh-  _ coming.” he says and heads back downstairs. Craig is going to have to do something wonderful for Tweek when this is all over, he’s so grateful that Tweek has taken over and is already minimising his duties. Although he supposes Tweek really learnt to take over when he was pregnant with Jasper. 

 

There are so many things about pregnancy that you could not have warned Craig about, he had to live through them himself to really understand. Like just how tired he was going to be, or how sick he was going to feel. There’s something very unfair about him needing Tweek’s help to get to the bathroom to be sick. It was such a shitty time, but his memories of it now feel fuzzy and far away. Having a baby is magic, he only really remembers the highlight reel. 

 

Tweek kind of took charge and made sure everything was ready. And he really, really shone once Jasper was born and Craig was still healing. Tweek did  _ everything  _ and Craig has never loved him more. If Tweek can handle being a birth partner, cutting his kids cord and a screaming newborn, Tweek can absolutely handle a family party. In his sleep, easily.

 

So Craig gets up, gets dressed and does what he has to do.

 

—

 

Tweek hasn’t actually said happy birthday to him yet, and Craig hasn’t really had a minute with Jasper. It’s difficult when there’s so many people in between. Jasper seems happy though and he hasn’t really been clingy or cried specifically for Craig like he sometimes does. Craig feels a little bit weird about that, he’s happy that Jasper is enjoying the company of his relatives and Craig and Tweek’s friends but there’s a big bit of him that feels a bit rejected. He still wants his son to need him, even if he seems to be a tiny little social butterfly. 

 

Jasper is a pretty good natured kid, they’re lucky in that sense. He’s pretty easygoing and happy. He likes to run around and explore things, well waddle. He’s not super proficient at walking yet, apparently Tweek was a late walker too. But he isn't shy, he laughs a lot and will try almost any food he is offered. Like any kid, he gets tired and hits the wall. He has tantrums when he hasn’t had a nap or maybe he didn’t get something he wanted. Normal kid behaviours, but mostly he’s happy to be happy. 

 

None of their guests have really acknowledged that it’s also his birthday, but he supposed that a first birthday is much more exciting. Even if it stings a little. This is the sort of thing he knew would happen, nurses kept saying how nice it was for them to be sharing a birthday but Craig had had his doubts. He’s jealous of his one year old, he thinks, snapping back to reality, what is he even doing with himself. It’s stupid.

 

For the most part, Tweek lets Craig zip in and out. Without words, Tweek can tell that Craig isn’t feeling so great and so far there has been two times that he’s had to go sit in the bathroom and try to wait out the nausea swirling through his belly. He applauds his partner’s patience. 

 

He makes sure to be around for the birthday cake, and for the present opening. His mom comes and wishes him a happy birthday then, and he thanks her, assuring her that no, he’s fine, it’s just been a busy day. 

 

By the time the guests are leaving Craig just wants to go to bed. And not in the sexy way either, he wants to legitimately collapse and be unconscious for as long as possible. Even though Tweek has a reservation for them somewhere and probably something else romantic planned. Maybe if he just closed his eyes for a minute…

 

It’s not to be, Tricia pokes his shoulder hard and brings him back to the land of the living. She’s taking Jasper, right, he takes his kid from her to say goodbye. Jasper is clearly tired too, but he gives Craig a kiss and a hug just the same. 

 

Craig feels weirdly empty when he’s gone. Kind of like how he felt the very first time he and Tweek left Jasper with a babysitter (also Tricia) when he was still small. They’d actually gotten a cab home early because they’d both had a bit of a meltdown together in the restaurant. They were better at leaving him for a night now, but tonight Craig’s heart felt heavy.

 

He flung himself at Tweek almost as soon as he heard Tricia’s car pull out from the driveway. He buries himself in Tweek’s shoulder and squeezes him tight. He doesn’t want to cry, he doesn’t understand  _ why  _ he’s crying _ ,  _ but the tears slip out nonetheless. Tweek rubs his back sympathetically.

 

“It’s been a long day,” he says, “you don’t wanna go out do you man?”

 

Craig shakes his head. He doesn’t, he wants to stay home and probably fall asleep early and sleep whatever this bullshit is off. Best case scenario, he and Tweek snuggle up in bed and maybe watch a movie. 

 

“That’s okay,” Tweek promises.

 

“I didn’t want it to be true, but I’m properly sick,” Craig says, “I just wanna lay in bed.”

 

“We can do that, it’s your birthday man… you call the  _ -hnn-  _ shots.”

 

—

 

Tweek ends up having to go out to get takeout, seeing as they were supposed to have an actual date at a restaurant. Craig doesn’t want any food, he’s spent the last few hours sleeping while Tweek reads his book. He’s been in and out of sleep, sometimes not being able to sleep through the nausea. Tweek has stayed by his side and just  _ been  _ there, but now he was downstairs eating his dinner away from Craig. Again, Craig wasn’t sure what he did to deserve Tweek, but he’s so thankful. 

 

Craig is staring at the ceiling miserably when Tweek comes back upstairs. He’s quiet and doesn’t turn on the light, Craig groans to let him know that he is, in fact, awake. 

 

“Not feeling any better?” He asks.

 

“No,” Craig says, “sorry, I know you probably wanted-“

 

“It’s okay,” Tweek cuts in “I’m sorry you feel so  _ -ah- _ shitty on your birthday, but uh… I got you something? While I was out…”

 

“Ugh,” Craig moans, “can we do birthday things another time…?”

 

“This isn’t a birthday thing,” he says, “not  _ -nnn-  _ not really.”

 

“What is it then?” Craig asks, curiosity getting the better of him.

 

“This.” Tweek says, handing him a small box which he struggles to read in the darkness. Tweek fumbles and turns on his reading lamp. 

 

Craig stares at the box in his hand for a minute, letting the words sink in.

 

“This is a pregnancy test,” he says dumbly.

 

“Yeah,” Tweek replies, “I think you better take it. I mean if you’re not then you’re not but like, remember with  _ -ah- _ Jasper… you were really sick… and then you started  _ -hnn-  _ crying and it just reminded me-“

 

“Okay.” Craig interrupts, “I guess I… maybe.”

 

“It’s not the end of the world of you are…” Tweek suggests.

 

“It’s not I just… I thought we’d wait longer between Jasper and the next…”

 

“We didn’t learn our lesson last time, clearly… just take the  _ -nnn- _ test dude. Maybe you’re not?” 

 

“Okay,” Craig said shakily and shuffled slowly to the bathroom.

 

—

 

“I don’t want to look,” Craig said as the timer on Tweek’s phone dinged. The lights were too bright and the alarm was hurting his head. He felt just as fucking nervous as he had with Jasper, because of course their second child would be just as unplanned as the first. Except maybe not, he tried to ground himself, maybe he was getting anxious over nothing.

 

“I can look,” Tweek offers, “look, Craig, we can make it work okay?”

 

Craig nods. He knows this, he knows they’ll be fine. He just isn’t used to the idea, he had Jasper a year ago and he really doesn’t know how he’ll cope with kids not even two years apart. And god, his body might have to go through all that punishment again. A year did not feel like enough time between babies.

 

“We’re really bad at family planning,” he says finally.

 

Tweek snorts, “Yeah,” he says through laughter, “let’s work on that before we  _ -ah-  _ have any more.”

 

“I’m not having any more,” he says defiantly,“If this is positive this is the last one from me.”

 

“You say that, but uh before Jasper we weren’t having any, remember?” Tweek says with a giggle.

 

“Shut up,” Craig replies and nudges him softly “what does it say?”

 

“Okay,” Tweek nods, reaching for the test which is currently face down on their bathroom sink, “are you ready?”

 

“No.” Craig says, “Tell me anyway.”

 

Tweek turns it over but doesn’t say anything, just stares at it for a long, awful moment. Craig’s stomach sinks; it must be negative, and Tweek is disappointed. The idea makes Craig feel kind of disappointed too, even if he was freaking out just a minute ago. Jasper would have made an awesome big brother, and they could have had a beautiful new baby in the house. Craig feels weirdly empty again.

 

“Shit.” Tweek says, “Shit, Craig, we’re gonna be parents again!” He exclaims and shoves the test in Craig’s face.  _ Holy shit.  _

 

Excitement fills up Craig’s chest, it overpowers the fear and anxiety and he launches himself into Tweek’s arms. 

 

“So… you’re okay?” Tweek asks, holding him tightly.

 

“Yes.” he replies, “I’m scared shitless but I’m okay.”

 

“I’m so glad.” Tweek whispers, “I’m sorry you’ve been sick on yours and Jaspers birthday but this is a  _ -nghh-  _ pretty cool reason to be? Right?”

 

“Right.” Craig says, “Now we all kinda share something on my birthday.”

 

Tweek nods. “Happy fucking birthday, my love.”

 

—

 

Craig went into labour on Tweek’s birthday. The baby was early this time, luckily not early enough to be too concerned but early nonetheless. They’d sort of thought they’d be safe on Tweek’s birthday as the baby wasn’t actually due for another few weeks. Again, there’s no telling the kid that. 

 

Luckily for them Jasper was with Tricia anyway, they left the restaurant early with Craig deciding he wanted to go to the hospital maybe half an hour after they got home. It was all moving a lot quicker than it had with Jasper. Tweek wasn’t even mad, he was excited to potentially be sharing his birthday with their new baby, but then again, Craig supposes he’s not the one actually birthing the child. Tweek’s got it pretty fucking easy. 

 

Tweek got his wish, their second child and first daughter, Natalie, was born just before midnight. Sharing her birthday with Tweek. She was born via c-section, Jasper had had to be a c-section too, the doctors had decided it was just the best way after Jasper’s birth had been so long and drawn out and he’d ended up distressed. Natalie came via c-section, quickly, to avoid all of that.

 

Craig felt just as warm and fuzzy as he had with Jasper. He felt magical. That both he and Natalie had just done the most amazing thing. The euphoria of bringing her into the world once again drowning out the pain he was in.

 

Yeah, he thought, I’d do it again.

**Author's Note:**

> My tumblr is blesspastacraig if you wanna be friends :)


End file.
